Hetalia: Paint it, Your Color
by APDubtalia
Summary: Takes place a year after the Pictorian incident. They are back, but this time, they want Italy. The Pict Princess wants to marry him! Can Italy save the day again? Will he accept it? Sequel to Paint it, White!
1. I'm No Hero

A/N: Just something I have in mind after hearing the news of the Paint it White movie being released in November along with World Series in the English Dub. To those who haven't seen the movie yet, may contain spoilers. I had only watched the subbed version of the movie and will plan for the dubbed version. I love the dub better than the sub, so sue me. It's crazy to write a story from the subbed version, but eh, I wanna get this out of my mind before I spaz on about it. Anyways, enjoy this possible continuing story.

* * *

><p><p>

It's been a year since the incident of the Pictorians aliens. Those who were involved had moved on with their lives. From the people who were turned into these creatures to even the personified nations themselves. Those who do remember about it would laugh it off. The members of the G8 would exaggerate the story, telling it from their own point of view. They would argue who was right and who was wrong. But one thing that was never wrong is what happened near the end. The only one who saved the world and the people that inhabit the Earth. The unlikely guy that no one can expect. A man who would cry and runaway from the enemy. Italy was the hero.

Italy can tell the story himself from his point of view in his own way that was different from the other nations. He would say how scary the Pictorians/Noppera/whateverthehelltheywerecalled were, how Pookie, the cat, was adorable, and how he cried and run away. But he didn't want to finish the end of the story. The Italian didn't want to say how he saved the world. How he saved all his friends. Italy didn't want to believe that happened. Someone like him wasn't the type to be the savior. He's not strong or brave. Italy was not the hero. He can remember the events that happened after they got off the island too.

After China lead a secret passage to get them off the island and back their home, America decides to celebrate Italy's triumph. "Dude! You totally beat those alien dudes! We should have like a parade! I'll be by your side as we wave to the people of the world!" He laughs, patting on the Italian's shoulder's. Italy smiles nervously. "Grazie! Thank you, I really appreciate this, bu-" He was cut off by a certain Englishman.

"Don't get so cocky, you git!" Britain shouted at America and pulls Italy's arms to him. "If it wasn't for me being a professional spy, you would have been turned into Pictorians as well! I should be with him!" The Italian gets confused and uneasy at what is starting to happen. "Bu-Bu-But..."

France moved in close, if not too close to Italy. The Frenchman's arms were wrapped around Italy's head and caressed the Italian's like he was some pet. "Non, he should be beside his lovely Big Brother France! If it wasn't for my beauty and grace that I have given to him, he would have also turned into those bland brutes!" His trademark "Oh hon hon hon hon hon" came as Britain stares at him in disgust. "As if he turned into a frog like you!" Meanwhile, the Italian feels crowded from all this people coming close to him. "I'mma feeling a bit claustrophobic now from everyone going so close to me," he chuckles. "I thank you all for this, but I really-"

"Hey Italy! Remembered how I helped you with the pasta?" China asks as he goes over to the Italian as well. Italy nods his head up and down. "Si, I do." "Then how about I build China Towns around your home? Dedicated to you, honorable hero! We'll even give you free meals every time you visit!" The man in the middle raises his own arms up before slipping away from France's grasps and away from the others. "I feel so flattered and would really take on that offer too. But the thing is that..."

"How about you come over to my place to celebrate?" Russia asks as he appeared behind Italy. This scared the other nations for his sudden appearance. The one who get even the most of it was the Italian himself. Russia smiles at him. "It's a little cold, but I'll make sure to make you nice and comfy. After all, we are close friends, da?" Italy shivers, not sure if he should say anything to upset the giant nation. "Si si! We are very close friends! Il mio amico!" He laughs before scooting away from Russia. "I would really love to visit your home, but can I say..."

"Itary," a familiar man speaking Engrish appears beside Italy like a ninja. How he appeared like this just scares Italy for a second. Not as much with Russia, but it's still scary for people popping up like that. "How about we make an anime series about you?" Japan asks. His face fell in shock from hearing his friend. "R-Really? An anime series about me?" "Hai," he replies. "We'rr start off with the pirot episode of your daring adventure against the noppera! Peopre wourd want more and more that they wirr ask for the first season!" There was determination in what he is saying. "Companies wourd want to make action figures and prush dorrs and Character CDs with you! Doujinshis wourd arr be about you, Itary!" His smile slowly fades as he moves away from Japan and his otakuness. The anime series, Hetalia, and the movie itself is enough for him. "Tha-That sounds really lovely! I mean it! I just want to say though-" His back bumped into someone, though didn't even budge from it. Italy turned up to see his friend looking down at him with blue eyes. Germany.

Germany was flustering as he tries to get his words out. "Italy," he managed to say. "Yes Germany?" The German took a big gulp. "I vas vondering if..." Sweat drops ran down the sides of his head and his eyebrow twitches. "...you would like to come over to my place and have a party for you." Italy stares up at him in shock. "Really?" "You vill even have as many pasta servings you vant. With beer for me to keep myself occupied. But I vant you to know," He salutes to Italy. "You did a wunderbar job, Italy. I'm proud of you."

All these praises were running around in his mind. Italy, the hero. A parade in his honor. Free meals. An anime series about him. A party with his friend. Italy the hero. Italy, the man who would cry and run away. He looks up at Germany. "Grazie, thank you," he replies. "No." Italy turns to the others. "Thank you all. I really appreciate this. But..." His head lowers down until he is able to see only the ground. "I don't think I can really accept this."

The others looked at him in shock.

"But Itary, you saved the worrd!"

"Pasta dude is the hero!"

"It is bloody unlikely..."

"But a miracle!"

"You did the impossible, aru!"

"Da!"

"It's just that..." Italy says again. "I'm no hero."

Silence consumes for just a second before Germany decides to break it. "Vat do you mean by that?" he asks, confused.

"Oui, you are the hero, Italy!"

"A true American hero!"

"He's not American, you wanker!"

Italy shakes his head. "I'm not..."

"I wouldn't mind becoming one with you."

"How is that even good, ahen?"

"I said I'm not..."

"Itary, you did a wonderfur job. We must make red bean rice in honor for you."

"Per favore...don't..."

"Italyyyy!"

"I SAID I'M NOT!" Everybody jumped up when Italy yelled. He was breathing heavily, realizing how much his voice raised up to his friends. "I'm not..." he repeats. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" The young nation sobs uncontrollably and buries his face into Germany's chest. The German got surprised at this, but slowly hugs him. He rubs his back, trying to comfort him. "Just smile, Italy," he says softly. "Just smile."

"I'm not a hero...I'm not..."

Anyone that mentioned about the incident around Italy, he would try to change the subject. If they continued going on, Italy would asked if he can leave the room or run away without a warning. He still can't accept it. It must be a dream or a crappy movie to make fans squee. Italy didn't want to believe it. Italy was the hero.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: I can't wait until the movie comes out in November 22, 2011. A mix of comedy and drama is what I'm aiming for in this story. Hopefully it can work out right. Comments, reviews, critiques, advice, and criticism would be nice from you guys!


	2. Back Again

**A/N:** Chapter 2 up now! So much rain here where I live. The movie is going to be great! Hetalia belongs to Funimation and Himaruya.

* * *

><p><p>

There is a sense of déjà vu in the meeting. Now that isn't to say that the usual meetings weren't different. The G8 always manages to get in an argument and finish the meeting with no resolution. From global warming to natural disasters that happened recently, it was hard to tell what was done. This however felt too familiar.

"Dudes, listen up!" America shouted as the meeting was going on with the G8. These consists of America, Britain, France, China, Russia, Japan, Germany, and Italy. "Guess who is back with a vengeance? That's right! The Pictorians or Noppera or whatever they are called are back again!" The other nations are surprised to hear this. Is it happening again? "Aiya! Again!" China shouted. "What the bloody deuce are they here for this time?" Britain yelled. "Maybe they are here to get back at you for those awful scones," France says. "Sod off, cheese monkey!"

"Ah, but something is rather strange," Japan speaks up a bit, flustering. "There have been no reports of anyone turning into the Noppera." This made the others puzzled. "Vhat do you mean by that, Japan?" Germany asked. "Ah, werr...they seemed to grow accustomed to our ways. Riving amongst us," he replies. "Japan is right!" America exclaims. "But we can not let our guard down if they can trick us! So listen up!" He clenches his fist to look determined. "Everyone will be my backups and will fight under my command! We'll fight the American way!" Britain growled. "You bugger! We are not following this plan like last time!" He clears his throat. "Since we all know their weakness when Italy drew faces on them," Britain begins to inform. Italy looks up at him after he was drawing some of the faces on the pictures of the Pictorians that were taken. "I say we wait until the time comes for them to make the first move and attack them in any way we can."

The Italian's body stiffened for a moment. He can still remember it. It took him a while to get himself calmed down. Italy wouldn't want to go to Germany's training sessions, the meetings, or even out of Germany's house. "Yes! We'll attack them with Crayolas, Sharpies, and various trademarked art products! I can't wait to draw on them! My art skills from New York will send them packing!" America laughs. "I will show those fools what true art is," Britain smirks. "Oui! My paintings are always the best in the world! Zey will be so beautiful!" France sighs happily. "But they are not as good as mine," China objects. "The paintings in our home are better than everyone else's!" Russia chuckles. "I can't wait to draw their faces of pain and agony." China and France shake hesitantly for being next to him as an evil aura emits from the Russian. America casually goes to Japan and pats on his shoulder. "Hey dude! I remember those Japanese cartoon things, do you think you can make those pretty faces you always do?" he asks. Japan looks to the side nervously. "Ah, werr. Perhaps we can do something rike that," he answers. "But I must refrain from speaking on subject rike that..." "I can make good series just as he does," China shouts. "Haven't we tarked about copyright," Japan glances at his relative. "Hey! My characters are original!"

"Not as much as my pop art skills!" America grins.

"Your drawings are absurd!" Britain yells.

"They are still worse than our show's animation!"

"If you thinking of drawing those again, I will hack it up with my pick axe," Russia says, holding that said item in his hand.

"You'll WHAT?"

As the others continued arguing, Germany's blood pressure begins to rise. He is getting really irritated by all this commotion happening again. Why is he the only one who knows how to bring order to this verdammt place? "CAN WE NOT ARGUE ABOUT WHOSE ART SKILLS ARE BETTER OR WORSE OR EVEN OUR SHOW'S LOW BUDGET ANIMATION AND ACTUALLY TRY TO FIGURE OUT VHAT THE PICTORIAN OR NOPPERA OR VHATEVER ZE HELL THEY ARE CALLED ARE PLANNING ZIS TIME?" Germany shouts angrily after losing so much patience from the others. The others stopped to look at him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "If we should be under attacked like last time, I say we let Italy handle all zis." The first to get a fast response was the surprised Italy. He turns to him. "Say whaaaat?" Germany places both his hands on the Italian's shoulders. "Zat's right, you will be in charge of this."

"But Germany...you know I can't," Italy frowns. "Why not you since you are so organized or America for being...a hero he said?" He chuckles. America smiles brightly at him. "He's right! The two of us will be the heroes! And once we defeat them, we will have a parade with giant character floats and wave to the people for saving the day! How about you join my team and we defeat those pesky aliens together?" He gives a thumbs up to him.

"As if he would join an obnoxious twat like you," the Englishman yells. "He should join me! I'll make him the best spy!"

France scoffs. "Your cooking will ruin everything again! And so your so called spying will make him lose!"

"I said I was sorry for that!"

"And I will never forgive you for zat! Italy should be in the arms of his big brother! Together we show zem how to love!"

"They don't need love, you frog! Especially if it's from you!"

"With my wok and ladle, me and Italy will get rid of them," China says as he pulls out those said weapons.

"I'm pretty sure Italy will join my side, right?" Russia asks, appearing behind Italy again. Italy yelps and tries not to look up at him. "We are very close friends that we should fight together, da?"

"Maybe Itary-kun shourd be with Germany-san," Japan suggests with a soft smile, looking at the two. "You trust him, right?" Germany looks at Italy and back to Japan. "Yes, I do." In truth, he had treated the Italian a little better after the incident. In times when he would miss training, Italy would be excused. Germany tries to stop himself from yelling at Italy whenever he screwed up. The Italian didn't seem to notice how the German was rewarding him and thought he was being really nice. Italy liked that. Time passed until it was okay to go back to his usual self. Nothing much changed and the used to be Axis were their old selves again.

Back to the G8 again, Italy feels uncomfortable to be stuck in the middle of all this. They need him. They want him to defeat the Pictorians. "Bu-But are you sure? Can't I just hide someplace nice and cozy until everything is gone while you guys fight them off?" Italy asks. "I mean, it was one time after seeing Grandpa Rome! Please don't make me go out there!" He sobs and hugs Germany. The man in turn pulls Italy off and shakes him. "Italy! You have to do this! Just accept the fact you saved everyone!"

"I did not save anyone!"

"Yes you did, you Dummkopf!"

"I SAID I DID NOT!" Italy shouts again. He frees himself from the German's grip and ran out the door. "ITALYYYYY! COME BACK HERE!" Germany shouted and chased after the Italian. The others stare in silence before one by one, they walked out the door.

"Looks like we're on our own again, da?"

"If Italy won't save us this time, we just have to save ourselves."

"I don't know why I have to put it up with you brutes."

"_I don't know why I have to put it up with you brutes!_ Shut it France!"

"Ha ha ha! I am my own hero! I don't have to rely on him anyway!"

"My berry, it hurts again."

Unknown to them, there was one person who was still sitting. He was holding a bear. "I'm still here and don't want to complain on how I didn't get to voice my opinion," the person said softly.

"Who are you?" the bear asks.

"I'm Canada."

Later that night, in a deserted town, a beam of pretty colors from the dark night sky shot down to it and the place became pale white. A strange ball of that same pretty colors descends down from the clouds. Inside it was what it appears to be a girl fully in white. In her hand was a black soft felt tipped marker/pen. "I can't wait to see you again," she said softly. The mysterious girl opens the cap of the felt tipped pen and lowers herself to the town. She places the tip on the ground and begins to zoom off. She turned and curve at every single direction. The woman would fly up again to move to another spot to make another line or two. It was then she stopped and flies herself back up to the sky to see her work. "I hope this isn't too much, but it would be wonderful to see you again." On the town was a drawing of someone. Someone that she met after that day. A man whose eyes seem to be closed and has a curl to the left side. The man who showed him the wonders of the Earth with those faces he drew on.

Italy Veneziano.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N:** Comments, reviews, critiques, advice, and criticism are welcome here to make this chapter all better!


End file.
